Winter Thanksgiven
by Daniiela-chan
Summary: Es Winter Thanksgiven, amas a Nagumo y Gazelle pero no puedes decidir, los celos te ayudaran? TU historia, una pequeña mencion de yaoi, pasen y lean por favor  D


Quise intertar escribir uno asi por que me encantan, por favor diganme como lo ise, sin mas se los dejo. Por cierto, es la misma escuela, son del mismo grado pero majicamente estan dividios por los quipos que eran, no se si me entendieron y la jornada del dia habia acabado.

Advertencia: Mala ortografia, (Tn) fic

Tu PdV

Me llamo (TN completo) antes estaba en Aliea Academy pero nos metimos todos a la misma que Inazuma, Soy (Tu descripcion fisica) y estoy enamorada de mis amigos de la infancia, Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fuusuke. Hoy es Winter Thanksgiven (lo celebran en Japon, las chicas le dan a chicos) y no se a quien de los dos darles el chocolate.

-Chicos, no se a quien de los dos darselo...- Le reproche a mis buenos amigos.

-Al que quieras, duh!- Dijo Midorikawa como si fuera lo mas simple en el mundo.

-Ya lo se pero ese es el problema no se a quien de los dos quiero mas, ambos son tan opuestos ¿como es que los puedo querer a los dos?- Dije mas para mi que para ellos.

-Y si les das a ambos?- Pregunto Heat.

-No puedo por que en el chocolate dice te amo y creo k es bastante explicito en que forma es- Les confese mientras miraba la caja envuelta en rosa con corazones rojos y un liston rojo atado como un bello moño, adentro avia un chocolate qque yo misma ise, tenia forma de corazon y decia "Te amo" lo prapare en todo el dia de ayer.

-Vaya problema, daselo a Suzuno-sama el lo apreciara mas que Nagumo-sama- Me dijo Clara con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Pero no estoy segura si es a el quien quiero...- Volvi a reprochar.

-Damelo a mi y te salvas del problema - Dijo Atzuya, lo fulmine y su hermano le pego un sope por mi, le sonrei como agradecimiento y me devolvio la sonrisa.

-Bueno, talvez si los espias un poco y vez como se le insinuan las otras chicas te daran celos y te daras cuanta de a quien amas!- Me dijo Atzuya de nuevo, estaba apunto de fulminarlo cuando todos lo vimos sorprendidos.

-Atzuya... que buena idea, y todos piensan que eres un idiota!- Dijimos todos a la vez, este se rubirizo e iso un puchero.

-Para que vean que no solo Shirou es listo- Dijo enojado.

-¿Pero como los espiare sin que se den cuanta? las aulas son amplias- Volvi a dudar.

-Tranqui, andamos en bolita contigo y listo, pretendemos hablar pasamos por hay mientras tu observas- Me dijo Clara mientras tomaba mi mano, guarde el chocolate en mi bolsa y me deje guiar al salon del chico de hielo.

Cuando entramos se veia una enorme bola de chicas con corazones en los ojos y chocolates en las manos, rodeaban a Fuusuke mientras este solo agradecia friamente, no puede evitar sonreir a la cara del chico.

Cuando me vio me dio una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron, me ruborize y le devolvi la sonrisa. Las chicas se dieron cuenta y se enojaron, unas me fulmiraron casi sacando veneno de sus bocas y otras empesaron a besarle toda la cara y decirle curliserias.

El se las intetaba quitar pero era inutil, con mi sangre hirviendo empece a caminar hacia ellas cuando mis amigos me sujetaron y sacaron del salon.

-Si espias sesupone que no te veria - me reclamo Midorikawa.

-Pero si no somos del salon claro que destacariamos, UGH!- no pude evitar gritar de coraje pues me habia puesto realmente celosa.

-Tranqui celos, por cierto los fubuki se quedaron a salvar a Gazelle-sama por que lo estaban ahogando- Me dijo Heat mientras me palmeaba la espalda para tranquilizarme.

Mientras caminabamos por los pasillos escuchamos tipicos gritos de fangirls, los seguimos y nos encontramos Nagumo y Hiroto rodedos de fangirls, Hiroto agradecia cada chocolate con su dulce sonrisa haciendo que se derritieran las chicas, y Nagumo tan egocentrico coqueteaba y les quiñaba un ojo a unas cuantas, hasta les daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Que idiota es... Clara?- esperaba un comentario a lo que acababa de decir viniendo de Clara pero no hubo alguno, nos giramos y a lo lejos vimos a Clara dandole un chocolate a Heat, ambos se habian desprendido del grupo silenciosamente y no nos habiamos dado cuenta.

-Awwww- dijimos al unisono.

-Haruya-kun~!- Gritaron unas fangirls a las cual les acababa de dar una sonrisa traviesa, las chicas empesaron a reir estupidamente. Me dio tanta rabia que sentia como mi cabeza iva a explotar pero me controle.

-Hiroto-kun~!- Gritaron aora las fangirls de Hiroto, Midorikawa se enfurecio y corrio a su lado gritandole a toda chica que se acercara que era suyo y que se alejaran o las dejaria como deja a sus helados.

Estaba sola y era tiempo de decidir...

SI ELIJES A BURN SIGUE LEYENDO SINO SALTA AL PROXIMO TITULO

La rabia que acababa de sentir me iso darme cuanta que era el... Amo a Nagumo Haruya, aunque ande coqueteando en este momento, no puedo evitar pero ruborizarme al solo verlo, tome la caja de mi bolsa y la escondi tras mi espalda, el alfin me noto parada hay viendolo y le dijo algo a las chicas que se fueron tristemente, no sin antes enviarme una mirada cargada de odio y celos, la cual regrese.

Camino derecho a mi con sus manos en sus bolsillos, cuando estuvo enfrente de mi miro curiosamente mis brazos que estaban a mi espalda.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, (TN) ?- Me pregunto con falsos modales.

-¿No te han dado chocolates ? - Pregunte totalmente ignorando su pregunta. Empeso a reir en su tipica carcajada de creido que a cualquiera enojaria pero a mi me enamoraba más.

-Claro que si pero ya los tengo en mi mochila- me dijo y señalo a su mochila que estaba apunto de rebentar - ¿Celosa? - Me pregunto con una voz ronca que me provoco un escalofrio.

- ... ¿ por que pensarias eso? - le pregunte ruborizada, me dio su tipica sonrisa.

- Te vi intendando matar a las chicas con la mirada - Me contesto y desvie la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿ Y que se te ofrece ? - Me pregunto de nuevo.

- ... - rapidamente le mostre el chocolate mientras miraba al piso con el rostro totalmente rojo.

- ¿Para mi ? - Me pregunto incredulo, no lograba encontrar mi voz asique solo asenti - Wow, no esperaba uno de ti - Me confeso y acepto el dulce, se acerco y me beso la mejilla dulzemente.

Cuando lo abrio se ruborizo y me miro incredulo de nuevo, lo tomo y le dio una buena mordida, una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Wow que delicioso - me dijo t me dio a probar, no puede evitar mirarlo incredula.

-¿ N-no entendiste el mensaje ni la tradicion? - le pregunte confundida, el me dio una sonrisa coqueta, guardo la caja en su morral y me tomo la mano y con la otra me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el.

- no soy TAN estupido ¿sabes? pero quiero que me digas no que me lo escribas en un chocolate - me dijo soltandome la mano para chevarla a mi mejilla y acariciarla.

-...etto... Yo... - No podia dicirlo debido a la verguenza. El rio ligeramente y me dio otro beso pero esta vez en la frente.

-*suspiro* Te amo... Nagumo Haruya, Yo (TN) estoy enamorada de ti - tras su gesto tan sincero y dulze las palabras solo brotaron. Me tomo de la barbilla y presiono sus labios contra los mios, rapidamente le devolvi el beso y cerre los ojos rodeandole el cuello para acercarlo a mi, mordisquio mi labio inferior pidiondo permiso, el cual concedi felismente.

Nos separamos jadeantes por falta de aire, me miro a los ojos y me dijo las palabras que mas queria oir.

- Te amo (TN) - Me dijo dulzemente y me volvio a besar

FIN SI ELIJISTE A BURN

SI ELIJISTE A SUZUNO LEE DESDE AQUI

Ya sabia a quien queria.

Corri por los pasillos asta que encontre a Suzuno hablando con los hermanos Fubuki, cuando me vio hay me saludo y se despidio de los hermanos los cuales me vieron deseandome suerte con la mirada.

-Hola, (TN)-chan, ¿por que me dejaste morir con las fangirls? - me pregunto con su pequeña sonrisa que solo a mi me mostraba.

- Lo siento pero tenia que ir por algo - Le menti pero no le podia contar la verdad.

-¿Puedo saber por que ? - Me pregunto curiosamente, yo solo asenti y me ruborize, tome el chocolate de mi bolsa y se lo entregue mirando al piso avergonzada. El me miro incredula y lo tomo mientras susurraba un nervioso "gracias" cuando lo abrio se ruborizo mas y me miro dulzemente.

- ¿Significa lo que creo que significa?- Me pregunto tratando de esconder sus nervios.

-S-si, yo te amo Suzuno Fusuke, es-espero que el sen-sentimiento sea mu-mutuo - le confese nerviosamente mirando al tomo rapidamente de la barbilla y me dio un dulze beso derecho a la boca. Mientras el beso se profundizaba movio un brazo a mi cintura y los mios a su cuello para acercarle y acariciarle el cabello.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me beso la punta de la nariz en un gesto cariñoso.

-¿Mutuo? creo que yo te amo mas de lo que tu me puedas amar- Me confeso mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No creo que puedas pero me parece lindo que lo digas- Nos reimos ligeramente y nos dimos otro beso rapido.

-¿ Tomamos un helado? -Le pregunte y al mencionar la palabra "helado" se le ilumino mas los ojos.

-Claro yo invito - Y nos fuimos de mano en mano a una heladeria cercana.

FIN

Gracias por leer por favor dejen un review si les gusto y si no con criticas constructivas, gracias.


End file.
